As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,390; 4,662,415; 5,133,395; and 4,979,548; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for keeping both individual and multiple golf clubs dry in inclement weather.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are uniformly deficient with regard to allowing the golfer to directly contact the grip surface while the grip is being covered by a protective device.
In addition, none of the prior art constructions make provisions for also keeping the golfers glove and hands dry while using these patented arrangements; nor do they provide means for protecting the grip portions of a plurality of golf clubs from early morning dew conditions, or after placing the clubs back in the bag to do other things such as drive the golf cart, etc. without removing the glove.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of grip protection device that will cover both the grip portion of a golf club and golfers glove and hands while in use; and, which can also be employed to protect a number of golf club handle grips: which a golfer is going to choose from upon reaching the ball on a clear day, when the golfer has to put the remaining clubs down on the ground while the golfer is using a selected golf club. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.